


Cave-In

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reaper's shotguns cause a cavein, Sombra loses her shit, i wrote this for class, shhhh don't tell the professor, that's why I use their actual names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: Prompt: A story of a man and a woman who are caught in a cave-in.  She doesn’t like him at first.  Then, when they think they’re gonna die, they fall in love.  Then, they feel a breeze and start to...





	Cave-In

“Really, Gabe?”  To say she was upset was an understatement.  She was yelling - and Olivia never yelled.  That in itself showed the panic that she felt.  Now, if she were in a better state of mind, she would find it ironic how she was the one angry at him this time.  But their exit just caved in, and it sure as hell wasn’t  _ her _ fault.

“Keep it down,” he mumbled, “You’re going to do something stupid and bring down the ceiling.”

“Oh, like your gunshots did?  And you complain about  _ me _ screwing things up.”

“Shut up,” he growled.  That got her to shut up, although her glare persisted.  Now, this situation had no effect on him.  He would survive - it was his “curse”, after all.  It was herself that she was worried about.  Gabe grabbed her arm - not gently, but not roughly either - and began walking in what he would never admit was a random direction.

“Let go!” she snarled, yanking it away.  She was rightfully pissed, but followed him anyways.  As much as she hated him right now, he was her best way of getting out.  He knew what he was doing.

Or not, considering that this was the third dead end.  She sat down angrily.

“Stopping already?” A hint of mockery was in his voice.

“Fuck you,” she spat out, and although his entire body was covered, he still seemed shocked at the verbal attack.  She hid her face in her arms.  “Dios mio, I’m gonna die here.”

“And you call me a pessimist.  Get up, you’ll be fine.” If she were calmer, she would hear the hint of worry in his voice.

“No, I won’t!  It’s not hard for you.  You’re a ghost.  Your pain is over.”

“I prefer the term wraith-”

“Me?  I’m still alive, and I guarantee you that once I die down here, I’m not coming back due to some crazy doctor.”  She sighed as he sat down next to her.  Then, very quietly:  “Is it too late to apologize for all the times I messed with you?”  She rested her head on his shoulder, desperate for physical contact right now.  Some sign of reassurance.  But instead of pulling away like she expected him to, he wrapped his arm around her.  It was the most comforting thing she’d felt in a long time.

“You’re not going to die.  I will drag you to the ‘crazy doctor’ if I have to.”  Wow, he sounded so determined.

“I thought you hated her?” she gently teased, but it wasn’t the way she normally did.  It was fonder.

“I do, but you’re more important than a grudge.”

“Aw, you  _ do _ love me.” She giggled, but trailed off as she realized that he wasn’t refuting it.  “Wait, really?”  He turned away, and she knew that he was blushing behind his mask.  She wrapped her arms around his torso, preventing him from getting away.  “Well, let’s just say I torment you for a reason.”  She was still annoyed, but she decided that her payback for this whole scenario would be to fall asleep on him.  She was tired from all the walking, after all.  If he protested, she couldn’t hear it.  And despite the situation, she felt calm.  Happy, even.  Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

Neither noticed the breeze drifting through.

(At least, not until some poor treasure hunter stumbled upon them.  Gabe had shaken her awake before putting one of his guns to the man’s head and demanding he show them the way out.  The intimidation factor may have been lowered by the fact that she crawled on to her companion’s back and made him carry her out, but hey.  Revenge for the cave-in.)


End file.
